We propose to establish a cross-disciplinary biotechnology training program which combines the strengths of two institutions: The University of Pittsburgh (UOP) and Carnegie Mellon University (CMU). The two campuses are physically located next to each other and there is a history of biotechnology research directed towards process and product development at both Carnegie Mellon University and University of Pittsburgh. Many examples of how the respective strengths have already been harnessed exist. These include successful collaborations on solving problems in protein, metabolic, design, and tissue engineering. [unreadable] [unreadable] The prior history plus the addition of new colleagues with additional skills has naturally flowed into the proposed assembly of Training Faculty. The campus environment is now ripe for expanding our capabilities and impact. Thus, this Training Grant will allow us to better utilize expertise for research and to train a cadre of students who are adept at modern biotechnology and bioprocess engineering Although the students will have the opportunity to choose from among many diverse research projects offered by the faculty of both institutions, we expect that the majority of the projects will focus in the following three broad areas: gene therapy and bioprocessing of viral vectors, biomaterial and tissue engineering, and metabolic engineering. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed training program is designed to: 1) substantially enhance engineering students' comprehension of biological sciences, and 2) to provide training to life science students in biotechnology & bioprocess engineering. The training program will provide a distinctive experience to the students in the area of biotechnology that is not currently available at either university. Apart from co-mentoring and access to courses at both institutions, other training program attributes include industrial internships of three-month duration, program symposia, participation in journal clubs and seminars in the area of biotechnology and a final seminar for students near the completion of their research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]